The white room
by honeybee4321
Summary: Catherine and Grissom trapped at a scene..... CG!


Rated: Pg

Summary: Catherine and Grissom get trapped at a scene. c/g

Catherine walked into the break room at the beginning of graveyard shift at CSI.

"Hey, Cath", Grissom greeted his co-worker.

Grissom began handing out assignments.

"Sara and Nick, you have a DB in the Monaco, Warrick dead girl in the desert, and Catherine, you're with me, we've got a body in a recently constructed building."

They all took their assignments and headed out. Catherine and Grissom drove silently listening to music to their crime scene. When they arrived Brass greeted them and showed them the way to the dead woman in the building.

"Name's Alicia Carren. Got it from her ID."

"No gun shot wounds, no blows to the head, doesn't look like we got much to go off of here", Catherine said. "It doesn't look much like a crime scene, but more like someone dropped dead."

"Well, we still gotta process it anyway, Cath.", Grissom told her.

A couple hours later

"Grissom, we aren't finding anything!" Catherine exclaimed. "Can we please move onto a different room?"

They went into a room that was all white and was completely empty. They slowly began to circle the room looking for anything to help them with the case. Suddenly the door to the room slammed shut and when Catherine tried to open it, no luck. They were locked in.

"Oh, this is just peachy!" Catherine replied sarcastically.

"Calm down, Cath. Just call Brass on your cell and we'll be out of here in no time."

"I don't have my cell Gil, I left it in the car. Why don't you call Brass?"

"Well I don't have my cell either. So I guess we're stuck in here until someone finds us."

"Who the hell is gonna find us? Everyone except you and I have left."

"Don't worry, we'll get out of here somehow."

Catherine and Grissom sat down and exchanged light conversation for about an hour and waited for someone to hopefully return. The waited there all night and finally sleep overtook them. Grissom was the first to wake up from the bright light illuminating from the third story window. He found that Catherine had fallen asleep on him and she was breathing deeply snuggled up next to him. He smiled slightly as he saw her beautiful sleeping form. Catherine woke about 15 minutes later. She stared up at Grissom who was looking around the room in deep thought. She sat up after she realized she was laying on him and it startled Grissom.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Its about 8."

"What do we do now, no one is coming for us."

"If you keep saying these things you're going to have a panic attack." Grissom joked.

"Well, we need to get out somehow."

A few more hours passed and they were bored stiff and started to worry. The door was locked well and too sturdy to kick open and the window was tightly shut and wouldn't budge so they couldn't even yell for help. Catherine slumped down against a wall and a lone tear found its way down her eye.

"Cath, what's the matter?"

"God, Gil. What if no one really does come for us? We'll die in here, what the hell are we supposed to do?"

"Catherine, I assure you, someone will come for us. Don't worry." He knelt down next to her and took her chin in his hand and made her look up into the sincerity in his eyes. They stayed like that for a few moments, staring into each other's souls. Then Catherine smiled slightly and Grissom leaned in to her and planted a soft, but desired kiss on her lips. They pulled back and stared at each other wondering if they should be taking this step, crossing over that line they had been flirting with for so long. They thought no more of it and then their lips collided in a kiss that had been waiting to happen for over 15 years. They both pulled back gasping for air and they were both shocked at their actions. Grissom sat down next to her and contemplated what had just happened.

"Did we just-" Grissom asked.

Catherine nodded and neither knew what to say. Just then they heard a thump come from outside the door. The door unlocked and the handle turned. Just then Brass walked in and found the senior CSIs sitting on the floor.

"Good thing I decided to come look for you two, huh?" Brass said with a chuckle.

"Thanks, Jim." Grissom told his friend and he, Catherine and Brass left the building. Catherine and Grissom got into Grissom's car and he drove her home. Once they got there Grissom walked Catherine to the door.

"I told you someone would come for us."

"Well you can't blame me for being worried."

"Alright, well I guess I'll see you at work tonight. Bye" Grissom turned his heel to leave.

"Gil, wait a sec." With those words she pulled him into a deep kiss and when they pulled about she smiled and turned around to go into her house. Leaving Grissom a bit shocked at her actions. He just smiled after the shock subsided and turned to go back to his car and go home.

THE END.


End file.
